Menuju UN
by Serenia Alba
Summary: Baru saja Sasuke masuk sekolah kembali lalu tiba-tiba ia sudah dikagetkan dengan berita Try Out persiapan UN dari temannya Kiba. Demi berjuang untuk UN banyak sekali orang yang ikut mewarnainya Abah Jawara, Syehrini KW, dan teman baiknya Toneri, bagaimana Sasuke menanganinya? Yak selamat menyaksikan! #Gift For My Brother Graduated
1. Chapter 1

Menuju UN Chapter I By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Naruto

Jenis : Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss,Dll

Summary : Sasuke Uchiha adalah murid kelas 9 SMP 1 Konoha. Walaupun dia termasuk pintar di sekolahnya, dia turut setres dikarenakan UN yang kali ini akan membuatnya setres 7 keliling yang disebabkan banyak penyitaan barang tanpa ada kesalahan apapun darinya. Banyak hal yang dialaminya tak bisa dia lupakan. OOC Is Always! Daripada kita banyak ching-chong mari kita lihat ceritanya!

Yak kembali lagi dengan author terjenius bin keren ini,haha XD. Maaf ya ane hiatusnya lama bangetss gara-gara fokus ujian terutama fic lama dan fic baru yang hiatusnya lamaaaa banget (Hiperbola). Nah fic yang satu ini berdasarkan pengalaman ane menjelang UN yang tahun kemarin di tambah edun dan tahun sekarang pun ditambah edun jadi 160 paket dan lebih kerennya lagi 1 ruangan beda kelas yang berarti satu ruangan tersebut isinya ada yang kelas A dan kelas B, berhubung Sasuke nasibnya juga sama kayak ane apa boleh buat kita jadi pemeran utamanya dan tak lupa ditambah dengan bumbu khas ane,hohoho

Rate : K mungkin

Warning : Dimohon bagi anda untuk tidak makan saat membaca fic ini terutama di warteg(?)

Senyuman anda akan membuat anda awet muda XD

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, but the story is mine

Sasuke : "Kayaknya gue termasuk artis laku deh di fanfic ataupun di fanart,hahaha" (Tertawa laknat)

Author Cindy : "Ember plus pairingnya bejibun minta ampun, ente mau ane cap "Playboy cap Kapak" di fic ini?" (Deathglare)

Sasuke : "Ampun Cin, cuman bercanda lagian aku kan masih mending daripada kong Madara sama Tobi yang Jonesnya minta ampun"

Tobi : "Eh denger ya, awas kamu pas susah manggil-manggil nama saya!" (Pundung)

Sasuke dan Author Cindy : "Jiah dia malah ngambek"

Chapter I : Ore wa Sasuke Uchiha, Oboitoke!

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha yang paling tersohor diantara Uchiha-uchiha tersohor lainnya. Sekarang gue udah kelas IX SMP yang bakal melanjutkan ke jenjang berikutnya, tapi gue juga pusing nih sama UN tahun ini yang katanya cetar membahana dengan paket super bejibun yaitu 160 paket, 160 paket,160 PAKET! (Capslock jebol)

Sorry rada Hiperbola, walaupun UN tahun ini katanya 160 paket juga SKLnya tetap yang itu-itu aja sih. Dengan kata lain, gue harus mencari 160 variasi soal dari timur ke barat demi mencari 160 variasi soal (Kera Sakti Plot mode On).

O ya hampir lupa, gue bersekolah di SMP paling tersohor yaitu SMP Negeri 1. Dimana murid dan gurunya super unik seperti Guru Fisika sekaligus PLH yang ceritanya Cinta mulu plus sotoy soal baca pikiran orang, Guru TIK super Jagger dan omongannya pun kagak bisa dikontrol dan nama emailnya pun ditulis dengan nama ABAH JAWARA, Guru yang satu ini merupakan biangnya gosip sekolah yang tak lain adalah Guru IPS setiap kali dia datang pasti aja ada gosip terbaru bin fakta dari jejaring sosial, nah itu baru beberapa guru paling tersohor di sekolah gue.

Soal murid di Sekolah, seperti yang gue bilang mereka sama uniknya dengan guru di sekolah. Gue sendiri termasuk anak teladan. Walaupun teladan, banyak cewek yang ngejer-ngejer gue kecuali Sakura,Ino,Hinata,dan teman sekelasku lainnya yang masih normal dan jinak(?). Ada murid yang super pemales tapi IQnya jangan ditanya die pintar banget apalagi kalau soal Matematika,ada juga yang songongnya minta ampun, dan masih banyak murid tersohor lainya.

Semenjak paket UN jadi 160 paket, gue dilanda tugas kelompok bejibun dan disuruh belajar bener-bener. Sebenarnya juga kasihan sama adik kelas 7 yang dikasih tugas bejibun daripada angkatan gue. Itulah cerita Indomieku mana ceritamu?

(Author Cindy : Yaelah lu bukan mau promosiin entu mie kan? (Sweadroped)

Sasuke : "Kagak kok, cuma mau mengkomersialkan" (Herp meme On)

Author Cindy : " Sama aja -_-")

Sehari sebelum masuk sekolah semester enam

Liburan tahun ini, gue senang bangets. Soalnya liburan tahun ini alumni SD pada ngumpul di Konoha Kingdom Land buat acara reunian akbar setahun sekali, itu pun kalau ada waktu kalau ga ada ganti hari deh, contohnya aja Naruto lagi fokus-fokusnya buat Olimpiade ,Sakura lagi ngurus tahun baruan dia bersama keluarganya, dan Shikamaru yang paling hobi tidur mulu dimana pun dia berada.

"Sas,lu mau masuk SMK/SMA mana?"tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos

"Sebetulnya sih mau masuk SMA 4 Konoha jurusan IPA,biar bisa jadi Dokter,"jawabku

"Wah keren dong kalau kamu udah masuk situ!"seru Ino membayangkan gue pas sekolah di SMA 4

"Nah sekarang kamu mau masuk mana Nar?"aku bertanya sambil memainkan es dalam gelas jusku

"SMA 1 biar ga ruwet,Kalau kalian sendiri?"

"SMA 10,"jawab Sakura dan Ino bersamaan

"Biar ga ruwet masuk ke SMA 1,"ucap Kiba kayaknya ngopas jawaban dari Naruto

"Yaelah Kiba, itu namanya copas cita-cita sama alasan,"kata Naruto sewot

"Aku ga copas, cuma copy dan Pasteur"ucap Kiba polos

"Sama aja, dan Pasteur itu nama daerah"jelas Neji Sweadroped

"Kalau aku sih mau masuk SMA 1,"kata Hinata dengan rona merah di wajahnya

"Jelaslah masuk SMA 1, orang gue sama Naruto sodara sepupu,"kata Menma santai

"Arrrghh lu juga sedikit mandiri apa?! Ngikut gue mulu!"seru Naruto sewot

"Yaelah kan Tsunade Baachan Ga Itteita, "Saudara itu bagaikan benang silaturahmi yang tidak boleh dilepas","kata Menma sambil nunjukin telunjuknya ke langit

"Ya ya aku tau itu,"kata Naruto ngalah dengan sepupu sehidup sematinya alias laki-laki berambut hitam mengenakan ''I Loph 1cak ''

"Masuk SMA 2 aja, biar deket rumah dan hemat duit,"kata Shikamaru dengan mata sayunya

"Cita-cita yang simple ya!"ucap Ten-ten geleng-geleng atas pernyataan Shikamaru

"Masuk SMA 20 biar bisa ikut Olimpiade Olahraga!"teriak Lee lantang sambil berkobar-kobar

"Lumayan buat ngebakar Ikan yang gue tangkep tadi,"ucap Kiba senang sambil membakar ikan koki yang sengaja dia tangkap di empang deket Ichiraku Ramen

"Itu Ikan ya?"tanya Sora dengan polosnya ampe gue kira ini anak kayaknya turunan herp

"Bukan itu Kerang ajaib,"kata Matsuri dan Fuu facepalm

"Gubrak"ucap semua bergubrak berjamaah

Ya reunian kali ini di akhiri dengan bergubraknya teman-teman seangkatanku dikarenakan kelakuan nyeleneh Kiba dan Sora. Gue pulang ke rumah tepat di pukul 17.00 sore dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang biasa, maksud biasa disini alias molor eh ngerjain soal.

"Tadaima,"kataku sambil membuka sepatu sandal

"Okaeri Sasuke, bagaimana dengan reuniannya?,"tanya Ibu dengan senyum lembut bagaikan Dewi Kwan Im menyambut gue pulang (Lebay)

"Ya serulah ma, apalagi banyak teman lama yang hadir,"jawabku segera pergi ke kamar

"O ya sore ini kita ada tamu, jadi kau jangan ribut ya di kamarmu,"kata Mama memperingatkan

"Siapa Ma?"tanyaku penasaran

"Itu perempuan berwajah boneka yang mama paling idamkan"jawab Mama tertawa kecil sehingga membuatku makin penasaran, jangan bilang mama ngundang boneka Anabele buat ngajarin gue Matematika

"Iya siapa?"tanyaku makin penasaran

"Boneka Barbie,hehe"Jawab Mama nyengir sekaligus membuatku bergubrak ria

"Gubrak"ucapku langsung bergubrak ria

"Bercanda,itu Deidara san menjenguk kakakmu yang sedang sakit di Ruang Tamu,"kata Mama berbinar-binar

"What? Deidara ada di rumah? Asyekkk!"batinku senang

Aku segera cepat-cepat masuk ke Ruang Tamu untuk menemui Deidara san. Terlihatlah Niisan dan Deidara sedang berdiskusi tentang PR super ribet alias PR Matematika di tahun liburan pertama mereka sekolah SMA.

"Itachi,itu tuh jawabanya akar 3xy!"seru Deidara ngotot

"Bukan Deidara chan, itu akar 3x aja,"kata Niisan berusaha menurunkan amarah Deidara

"Pokoknya aku tetep jawab akar 3xy!"seru Deidara tetap ngotot

"Niisan sedang apa?"tanyaku memecahkan suasana panas mereka

"Eh ada Sasuke,"kata Niisan tersenyum

"Sejak kapan kamu ada disini?"tanya Deidara tersenyum lembut seperti bidadari Kayangan (Mulai Lebay On)

"Barusan, sepertinya kalian sedang seru-seruan nih,"kataku membalas senyuman Deidara

"Eh Iya,ini biasa lagi ngerjain tugas liburan,hehe,"jawab Deidara nyengir

Deidara itu dulunya adalah alumni sekolah gue juga merupakan primadona di sekolah,Baik hati,pintar,rajin menabung, dan ga songong. Beda lagi dengan kakaknya Sasori, kakaknya itu super sister complex ke Deidara maupun Sakura dan setiap mau bilang kata-kata bijak pasti diawali dengan "Obaachan Ga Itteita..",itulah sebabnya sikap Menma sama dengan Sasori karena mereka berdua itu sobat, gue masih heran sampai sekarang mau-maunya aja Sakura pacaran sama dia. (Dikagutsu)

"Itachi san, aku bener kan yey!"seru Deidara sewot

"Iya-iya aku salah,kamu benar,"kata Niisan mengalah

"O ya Deidara san, tadi Sasori Niisan nanya mau pulang jam berapa?"tanyak gue sambil membuka sms dari pecinta boneka anabele sekitar dua menit yang lalu

"Nanti jam 19.00 malam,un,"jawab Deidara

Saat makan malam, gue bersama keluarga membicarakan liburan kemarin saat ke Kota Tanzaku. Itu semua dilakukan agar aku tidak terlalu setres pas UN, padahal malah kebalikannya gue nambah setres pas liat di bungkus gorengan yang gue makan ada soal UN tentang Trigonometri, akhirnya gue pingsan di tempat ampe dibawa ke Rumah Sakit.

"Sas, kamu mau masuk SMA mana?"tanya Deidara dengan senyuman lembut

"Maunya sih masuk SMA 4,hehe,"kataku dengan semangat

"Wah berarti Itachi bakal adik kelasan lagi dong,"kata Deidara menyenggol bahu Niisan yang sedang makan dengan elitnya

"Mangkanya Sasuke jadi anak yang rajin, biar bisa mecahin rekor seperti kakakmu itu,"kata Papa bijak

"Iye-iye, Aku ga akan ngegame lagi,"jawabku memelas sambil makan Soto ayam saat tatapan tajam ayah menusuk(?) mata

Walaupun gue bilang begitu, setelah lima jam belajar pasti buka 1cak,buat sketsa yang ga jelas,dan ngegame di Laptop. Sekarang? Boro-boro yang ada malah kepikiran ujian jebakan UN, setelah makan malam sang maestro "Obaachan ga itteita" datang untuk menjemput adiknya dan seperti biasanya pasti kalau gue yang mengantar Deidara ke gerbang bakal ada semprulan kata-kata bijak bin nyelekit dari Sasori. Oh god! Why?

"Obaachan ga itteita, jalanlah di jalan yang ditaburi bunga Teratai,"kata Sasori sambil menunjukan jari telunjuknya ke langit

"Kok lama banget sih nih orang pulang,"batinku dengan wajah nyegir ala Yaoming

"Niisan ayo pulang, nanti Obaachan marah,"kata Deidara

Untung Deidara ngasih tau kakaknya pulang sekarang. Kalau ga, bisa berjam-jam mendengar ceramah ala Syeh Sasori mana gue udah ngantuk lagi. Tapi jangan salah, dia emang pintar PKN sama IPA, katanya itu gara-gara sering nurut sama neneknya.

Saat gue di Kamar sambil mengejarkan empat soal tiap hari sambil mendengarkan musik, eh malah punya firasat ga enak. Besok itukan masuk sekolah dan ga akan mungkin belajar tapi instingku mengatakan kalau besok bakal ada berita jelek, mudah-mudahan sih bukan soalnya males banget musti upacara di awal semester enam lagi.

"Apaan nih?"tanyaku sambil membuka SMS di Hpku

"Gue lulus naik tingkat yey!"teriakku jingkrak-jingkrak pas ada SMS dari Les Bahasa Inggrisku bahwa aku dinyatakan lulus dan naik tingkat.

Bahagianya diriku disaat pengumuman naik tingkat, soalnya pas awal masuk kelas sembilan naik level tingkat IN. Pada awalnya sih cuma iseng-iseng sama teman selevel ikut tes tingkat setelah 5 level ET tamat, eh tau-taunya malah dapat Tingkat IN. Lalu gue memberitahu kabar bahagia ini kepada Niisan.

"Niisan, aku naik tingkat!"seruku senang

"Wah bagus itu, nanti kamu samakan tingkatmu dengan Niisan, ngomong-ngomong mau lanjut apa ga?"tanya Niisan

"Kayaknya ga dulu deh, sekarang mah aku mau fokus UN dulu,"jawabku padahal tujuan gue sebenernya mah mau les dekat rumah biar gabung sama teman lama

"Yaudah, nanti kakak bilang besok ke Adminya,"ujar Niisan

Gue segera kembali ke kamar untuk melanjutkan kegiatan. Lalu mengambil sebuah novel berjudul Sherlock Holmes "Kasus-kasus penuh muslihat", gue pun mulai membaca lanjutan dari Bab 2 yang belum selesai, cerita bab 2 ini membuat diriku ingat akan sebuah film Vampire yang berjudul "Twillight", seorang Ibu tiri yang disangka oleh sang suami mau menghisap darah anaknya sendiri tapi anak tirinya lah pelaku itu, ia melakukan itu karena ia Iri kepada ketampanan adik tirinya, mulai dari situ gue insyaf kalau gue kagak boleh iri sama Niisan yang bisa dekat banget sama Deidara dan abis itu tidur sambil baca doa.

#Justskiptime

Waktu fajar telah membangunganku untuk melakukan kegiatan rutin alias SEKOLAH. Segera gue mandi cepat-cepat dan Sarapan supaya pas pergi kagak macet, beberapa tahun ini kota Konoha kalau hari pertama masuk pasti macet, Eh pas udah sampai sekolah baru jam 06.00 hanya beberapa siswa yang baru datang, kan recor telat gue ga keapdet jadinya.

"Hei Sas!"seru Kiba

"Hoh? Apa bro?"sahutku

"Eh katanya minggu pertama kita masuk bakal ada TO ya?"tanya Kiba penasaran sampai membulatkan mataku seketika

"Hah? Ga mungkinlah pasti minggu depan!"ketusku kaget

"Kamu gatau Sas? Aku tau dari SMS guru Biologi tadi pagi,"jawab Kiba santai sambil buka SMS dari Smart Phone bercassing hitam putih itu

''Kalau hari ini, asli gue kagak belajar materi buat TO!"seru gue panik seketika lalu gerasah-gerusuh buka buku latihan UN

Bener apa kata firasat gue kemarin malem, kalau hari ini bakal ada yang kagak beres. Guru gue kagak ada informasi lewat BBM,Line,Facebook,Twitter,atau apalah yang ngasih tau kalau besok TO. Gue malah bingung jadinya, udah mah ga ada persiapan To terus gue main GTA Indo di laptop lagi, Ya allah tolonglah hambamu yang sedang dilanda bencana ini agar bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Gara-gara informasi dari cowok keturunan Inuzuka itu, gue jadi ngapalin buku latihan sambil jalan-jalan Gaje di depan halaman kelas. Orang-orang di sekitar ngeliatin gue sambil menggelengkan kepalanya bahkan ada yang bilang gue rajin amat, rajin darimananya coba? PR aja gue suka nyontek ke Naruto sama Sakura kalau lupa, dateng ke sekolah aja kadang-kadang suka telat, belum lagi pas gue telat ikut upacara kadang kena catatan wali kelas gue merupakan guru PKN paling disiplin sesekolah.

Lalu datanglah seorang cewek berambut merah panjang mengenakan kacamata sambil ngedadah-dadahin ke arah gue yang tak lain adalah Syahrini KW alias Karin. Datang lagi cobaan yang lebih parah di hari indah gue, rasanya ingin nangis di tempat tapi gue tahan, karena cowok kayak gue malu nangis nanti malah dijadiin gosip satu sekolah.

Gue ngejulukin Karin itu Syahrini KW soalnya dia selalu pakai pakaian lebay ke sekolah. Dia itu temen SD yang selalu nempel kayak Lem super glue setiap kali gue berada, dulu banget gue ingat waktu itu dia minta ke babenye masuk ke SMP gue ampe nangis-nangis darah kepada kepala sekolah dengan alesan dia bisa bareng gue pas sekolah, udah mah nemnya kagak cukup terus gagal masuk jalur prestasi dan dia pun rela pakai jalur SKTM yang bikin gue tambah shock, entu anak kagak mikir tentang pilihannya apa ? Itu kan Jalur buat yang kagak mampu dan Syehrini KW itu anak pejabat bukan anak yang tinggalnya di pinggir empang. Dulu juga pas gue masih jadi keamanan sekolah, dia datang ke sekolah pakai rok di atas lutut bahkan sepaha dan baju seragam pendek sampai-sampai gue harus ngusir dia yang berpenampilan kayak cabe-cabean.

Lupakan kenangan pahit masa lalu gue sama Syehrini KW, sekarang dia lari-lari ala India ke arah gue sambil teriak so imut ala Nabilah Jeketi. Orang-orang disekitar menatap dengan penasaran, gue sama Kiba langsung menghindar dari pelukan mematikan Syehrini sambil lari-lari ke Perpustakaan sekolah sebagai tempat persembunyian, lumayan buat baca buku komik sambil main gaplek kartu Yugioh.

''Kenapa, kok nafas kamu sampai ngos-ngosan gitu?''tanya seorang cewek mengenakan jas biru yang tak lain adalah sobat gue, Sakura

''Sakura, tolong lindungi kita berdua ya ?! Kita abis dikejar sama makhluk astral sekolah'' jelas Kiba terengah-engah

''Aku janji bakal bantuin beresin perpus kalau kamu bantuin kita''tawarku sambil ikut memohon kepada Sakura

''Yaudah kalian disini aja, biar aku yang ngurus makhluk alay itu''jawab Sakura tersenyum tipis

"Yokattana, Arigatou Sakura chan!''seru kami berdua

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, udah waktunya gue masuk ke lapangan upacara. Ga lupa sebelum upacara, gue berdoa dengan khusuk supaya amanat Pembina upacaranya singkat terus bakal ngumumin kalau TO hari ini kagak jadi, temen-temen sekelas gue pun juga malah turut serta berdoa biar kagak jadi.

To be Continue

Indara : Saha eta Abah Jawara?

Author : Guru abdi pas SMP, asli kalau dia ngerokok jadi kagak berani ngeberhentiin die padahal ane sendiri duta anti rokok (Nyengir)

Sasuke : Njiir, Syahrini KW sekalian aja Hello Kitty KW

Deidara : Itachi san, udah aku bilang kalau jawabannya itu Micotyna

Itachi : Iya-iya

Jiraya : Mohon maaf bila ada kata atau nama yang salah. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, kesempurnaan hanya milik sang pencipta dan Andra and the bekbon, sekian dan terima kasih

Catatan Author : Syahrini KW terinspirasi dari salah satu author di fandom Naruto, kalau soal perdebatan Deidara sama Itachi itu diambil dari prinsip cewek "Cewek tidak pernah salah"

IN : Singkatan dari Intermediate

ET : Singkatan dari English for Teen

1cak : Merupakan situs web meme dibuat oleh Bang Aji yang terinspirasi dari 9gag

Trigonometri : Sebuah materi matematika yang mempelajari radian dan besar sudut menggunakan Sin,Cos,Tan,Csc,Sec,Tag.

SKTM : Singkatan dari Surat Keterangan Tidak Mampu, merupakan jalur masuk sekolah yang biasanya digunakan oleh masyarakat tidak mampu, biasanya jalur ini membutuhkan persetujuan pemerintah setempat.


	2. Chapter 2

Menuju UN Chapter II By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Naruto

Jenis : Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss,Dll

Summary : Sasuke Uchiha adalah murid kelas 9 SMPN 1 Konoha. Walaupun dia termasuk pintar di sekolahnya, dia turut setres dikarenakan UN yang kali ini akan membuatnya setres 7 keliling yang disebabkan banyak penyitaan barang tanpa ada kesalahan apapun darinya. Banyak hal yang dialaminya tak bisa dia lupakan. OOC Is Always! Daripada kita banyak ching-chong mari kita lihat ceritanya!

Rate : K mungkin

Warning : Dimohon bagi anda untuk tidak makan saat membaca fic ini terutama di warteg(?)

Senyuman anda akan membuat anda awet muda XD

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, but the story is mine

Chapter II : Free Time or Dead Time

Mudah-mudahan hari ini jangan jadi TOnya, batin gue sambil baca doa khusuk saat lagu mengheningkan cipta dikumandangkan oleh paduan suara sekolah. Seorang siswa cewek berada di sebelah gue jadi ikut khusuk gara-gara TO dadakan yang bakal diadain sekolah nanti, duh sekarang gue malah diawasin Abah Jawara dari barisan guru paling depan sambil melotot dengan tajam setajam mata elang ke semua peserta upacara yang berdiri paling depan, gue langsung pura-pura ga liat sambil berdiri tegak ala prajurit TNI begitu juga dengan anak yang lain, melototnya itu ga main alias matanya kayak keliatan mau lepas dari tempatnya apalagi kalau udah sesi pengumuman terakhir pas upacara makin menjadi dah sang Abah Jawara sekolah.

Sebenernya Abah Jawara masih ada ikatan darah sama kakek buyut gue bahkan dia sobatan sama sepupu gue, Obito. Nama jelasnya Abah Jawara ialah Prof. Ir. H. Madara Uchiha, merupakan seorang guru TIK dan Dosen di sebuah universitas ternama Konoha, sobatnya Pak Kepala Sekolah Hashirama, Memiliki ciri-ciri mata super gede dikhiasi kantung mata pada bagian kelopak mata bawahnya karena rajin begadang kalau melotot kayak mau lepas, awet muda, sering berpakaian dinas tentara jaman dulu kecuali saat hari senin pakai batik dinas, rambutnya agak ubanan, kalau ngomong blak-blakan, saat marah nyeremin sambil mengeluarkan hawa negatif yang bikin ngusir roh jahat di sekolah, kalau muridnya sedikit ngelakuin kesalahan diusir dari lab, siswa yang duduk paling depan pasti disuruh buatin kopi, dan fakta terakhir mengenai Abah Jawara yaitu ga boleh ternak virus pada komputer di lab.

Perasaan cuma guru TIK SD aja menurut gue paling baik bahkan paling normal di antara guru-guru TIK yang ngajarin gue selama ini. Pas kelas tujuh dan delapan gue diajarin sama guru mata keranjang dan untung aja bisa dapet nilai paling bagus, nah ini yang paling gue takutin selama di SMP yaitu diajarin sama seorang Uchiha bangkotan paling terkiller di masanya yang tak lain adalah Madara Uchiha. Denger namanya aja bikin bulu kuduk gue gemetar apalagi diajarin oleh dia, kelar hidup gue yang ada.

Kembali lagi ke alur, sekarang udah waktunya pengumuman dari Pembina upacara kepada seluruh peserta upacara. Mata Abah Jawara kembali normal seperti biasa sehingga gue bisa sedikit menghirup udara segar atas kebebasan dari mata melotot bin nyeremin itu, jantung gue rasanya mau berhenti pas diawasin Abah Jawara.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak yang Ibu cintai dan Ibu banggakan, Ibu ga akan lama-lama kok cuma mau ngasih dua sampai tiga kalimat aja, "kata seorang wanita bercepol dua alias Ibu Mito Uzumaki

"Mudah-mudahan kagak jadi TOnya, aamiin,"doa gue dengan khusuknya

"Jangan jadi TOnya, pokoknya jangan jadi"bisik Chouji berdiri di belakang gue

"Kata siapa jadi?"balas Ibu Mito bingung mendengar perkataan murid-muridnya

"Eh?" semua malah heran dengan respon wanita bercepol dua itu

"Sebelumnya ada kesalahan teknis mengenai pengumuman pelaksanaan TO pertama, kami selaku panitia akan mengadakan TO pada besok pagi jam 07.30, jadi kalian bisa belajar dulu di rumah,"jelas Ibu Mito

"Yokatta ne, doa gue terkabul juga,"batin gue sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam

''Soalnya diambil dari UN tahun ke belakang, jadi kalian bisa cari-cari di Internet, untuk yang les bisa minta tambahan, dan kalian yang udah beli buku pelajari aja pola-pola soalnya, ngartos ?''

''Ngartos Bu!'' jawab semua serentak sambil menujukan senyum bahagia

"Nah untuk kelas Sembilan kalian boleh pulang sekarang, sedangkan kelas tujuh dan delapan ada pembinaan dari wali kelas sebentar,"lanjutnya

"Makasih banget Bu, loph you so much!" teriak para cewek-cewek

Sepertinya sang pencipta ada di pihak gue hari ini sebagai keberuntungan yang patut disyukuri. Hari ini tuh hari paling bahagia di awal semester enam, soalnya kagak jadi pelaksanaan TO, kagak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar, dan pulang cepat tapi kok kesannya kayak diusir gitu oleh penjaga sekolah kumisan.

"Pulang sono, jangan ada lagi di sekolah!"usir Pak Kumis kepada para murid yang masih betah di sekolah

"Masya Allah ngusirnya gitu amat, die pikir kite kucing ape?!"gerutu si kembar berambut abu alias Sakon

"Ya iyalah, lu sih tetep nekat udah tau pak kumis begitu orangnya," si kembar yang satunya lagi memberi nasihat alias Ukon

"Pokoknya ini salah ente!"teriak Sakon sampai memecahkan kaca beserta gendang telinga gue yang ngedenger

"Ya itu mah salah elu lah..''balas Ukon santai

''Udah-udah, aku pusing kalau gini jadinya mendingan langsung ke tempat bimbel aja!''ketus gue sambil narik Kiba dan Lee pergi ke tempat bimbel

"Cuy, tungguin ane!"teriak Sakon menyusul

Selama kelas Sembilan ini gue banyak ikut bimbel sama kursus sampai bikin capek banget. Bimbel yang gue ikutin itu lumayan bejibun sampai-sampai jadwal harian jadi padat banget, kursus gue juga banyak contohnya kursus bahasa Inggris, bahasa Jepang, Biola, ampe dipaksa masuk ke Beauty Class cewek sekali sama emak gara-gara kagak peka soal masalah cewek, asli malu soalnya cuma gue seorang yang ikut entu kelas apalagi di situ ada Deidara tambah menjadi dah. Soal kegiatan positif di sekolah juga gue ikutin tapi udah kelar pas semester lima disebabkan Ujian Nasional.

Nah sekarang gue bersama teman-teman turun dari angkot di depan tempat bimbel sekitar jam sepuluh pagi. Kiba dan Lee celingak-celinguk kebingungan melihat guru-guru belum pada datang, gue pun pergi ruangan CS sambil menarik pintu lalu nanya ke admin berambut hitam pendek mengenakan blus ungu panjang.

"Teh, ada guru Matematika atau ga?"tanya gue

"Ada nanti jam setengah sebelas palingan,"jawab Teh Shizune sibuk dengan acara mengetik di komputer super canggihnya itu

"O bisalah, hari ini les awal semester enam bukan?"tanya gue lagi supaya ga sia-sia bawa buku sama bekel yang ngeberatin tas gue

"Iya Sasuke, masuk seperti biasa jam tiga lebih lima belas sore."

"Sas buru ke ruang diskusi, guru Matematika udah datang!"seru cowok bermata gede alias Lee dari jendela ruangan CS

"Bentar, aku bakal ke sana,"balas gue keluar dari ruangan CS

Gue pun segera menyusul ke tempat dimana guru Matematika dan teman-teman berada. Kami berempat sangat bersyukur dengan adanya malaikat penyelamat nilai alias guru Matematika, ga kehitung berapa kali gue bareng teman minta tambahan Matematika ke dia sampai-sampai bisa akrab sama entu guru.

Pas diajar Matematika sama entu guru, gue sama yang lain malah berasa enteng banget otaknya. Berawal dari gue nyodorin sebuah soal dari buku latihan yang gue beli dan salah satu soal itu susah banget pas gue kerjain pas liburan bahkan saking susahnya buku kotretan gue abis lima lembar, dia langsung ngerespon dengan santai kalau soal entu lumayan gampang jadi dia jelasin metodenya pakai pulpen di selembar kertas HVS berwarna secara detail dan jelas banget sehingga kami berempat jadi bener-bener ngerti, terus dia kasih soal yang sama cuma beda angka dan masalah buat dikerjain sendiri-sendiri juga boleh bareng-bareng.

''Pak, habis ini bisa tambahan ga ? ''tanya seorang siswa dengan suara sok cool

"Bisa kok, Tumben udah pulang sekolah Shis?"tanya seorang pria berompi dan mengenakan kacamata alias Guru Matematika gue

"Udah dong, Pak jangan manggil saya Shis itu kesannya kayak emak saya pas jualan via online,"protesnya dengan wajah cemberut, bentar nih siswa kayak tetangga gue deh

"Eh Teteh Shisui!"sapa gue betampang ramah ala kadarnya

"Teh,teh, teteh katamu! Kakak ini cowok Dek!"sewot Kak Shisui

"Abis nama Kakak kayak cewek sih, jadi aja diplesetin,"ejek gue dengan santainya sampai membuat dia geram

"Adek kebanyakan nonton iklan unipesien store sih, nanti aku bilangin ke Itachi sama Kong Madara lho!"seru dia sampai jantung gue copot denger dia nyebut nama guru killer gue

"Kalau Kakak aku sih kagak masalah, tapi jangan bawa-bawa nama guru killer aku,"kata gue merinding

" Iya tenang aja, Kakak juga takut sama Abah Madara," tutur Kak Shisui nyengir

-O O-

Pukul enam lebih lima belas petang hari, udah waktunya gue pulang ke rumah. Temen-temen gue pada di jemput sama keluarganya, ada yang pulang sendiri pakai motor, ada juga pulang pakai sepeda, naik angkot, bahkan ada murid SMA rela jadi cabe-cabean sementara saking pengen mebeng sama temennya, lah gue sekarang malah nunggu kakak jemput kemari setelah les sambil nganterin Deidara pulang.

Bisa-bisa gue jadi lumutan di tempat bimbel kalau kagak ada yang jemput mana ongkos gue sisa sedikit. Gue pinjem telepon CS buat nelepon kakak yang daritadi gue BBM sama ngeline beberapa kali ampe free calling pun gue pake, setelah beberapa kali gue ngeredial telepon CS, kakak ngejawab telepon gue dengan jawaban singkat alias tunggu aja jangan bawel.

Jawaban Niisan yang paling ngeri selain "Lain kali" adalah kata-kata tadi sampai gue kagak bisa bales apa-apa. Tapi kalau lama juga kagak masalah, daripada pas dijumput masih ada Deidara nanti gue malah disebut terong-cabe-terong kan ga elit dapat julukan untuk Uchiha tersohor kayak gue, pokok kagak dah bisa malu-maluin marga yang ada.

"Usum maca koran ti tempat bimbel?"kata Kak Shisui tersenyum geli melihat gue baca Koran padahal cuma lihat jadwal acara TV sama Komik

"Eh Teteh Shisui, usum nginjem Wifi bimbel ? "balasku nyengir udah menduga kalau dia mau ngewifi

"Tau aja kalau Kakak lagi mau wifian,"kata Kak Shisui tersenyum

''Panggil aku Kakak bukan Teteh ,'' lanjutnya berwajah cemberut ke arah gue

''Kalau ga mau dipanggil Teteh, Kakak jangan bertingkah kayak cewek ,''ujar gue sambil baca jadwal channel TV di koran lalu menyeruput Teh buatan OB Bimbel

''Tumben belum pulang Kak ?''tanya seorang cowok mengenakan jaket motor dan helm sport ala pembalap F1 tiba-tiba ada di ruangan CS

"Eh Itachi Sohib aku, gimana kabar istri sehat atau udah punya momongan?"tanya Kak Shisui ngawur kepada orang berhelm itu alias Kakak gue

''Nikah aja belum apalagi aku baru kelas satu SMA, kayaknya Kakak mesti ke dokter sekarang,''ujar Kakak gue terkekeh sesaat

"Teteh Shisui, aku pulang duluan yah!"seru gue ngucapin sampai jumpa

"Ayo Kak!"lanjut gue keluar bareng Kakak dan langsung pakai naik ke jok motor

"Panggil aku Kakak, jangan manggil aku Teteh,"balas Kak Shisui ke gue

Akhirnya gue dijemput juga sama Kakak selama setengah sejam penuh setelah melakukan kegiatan baca Koran kagak jelas. Informasi yang gue ambil dari Koran hari ini ada tayangan film favorit gue nanti malam setelah Serial Kera Sakti jadi gue bisa belajar sambil nonton TV di kamar nanti.

Lupakan tentang tayangan film faforit, Sekarang Kakak lagi nyetir motor Papa dengan ngebut sampai-sampai helm yang gue pakai hampir lepas, saking ngebutnya udah sampai di rumah sekitar lima menitan dan itu ngebuat gue terdiam saat ditanya Mama, ngebut sih ngebut tapi ngebutnya emang terlalu F1 banget Kakak guenya.

Pulang-pulang gue langsung istirahat sebentar supaya kagak ngantuk pas belajar nanti malam. tulang gue jadi sakit semua gara-gara entu pembalap F1 jadi-jadian, udah tau motor Papa itu Motor Matic bukan Motor Sport kayak punya tokoh-tokoh film Kamen Rider, saat gue tanyain kenapa tadi ngebut banget jawabannya biar hemat bensin motornya jadi harus ngebut, Asli gue kagak ngerti sama alasan Kakak yang sangat Jenius ini.

Gue pun bertanya kepada Mama,"Ma, masih ada koyok ga?"

"Kamu ga apa-apa Nak? Kok gayanya kayak orang lanjut usia? ''tukas Mama khawatir melihat gue sakit punggung

"Cuma capek doang gara-gara tadi,"jawab gue

''Kamu ga penuaan dini kan? atau osteoporosis? atau kekurangan kalsium?''tanya Mama mulai kayak Iklan koyok

''Kalau penuaan dini ga mungkin wajah Adek semuda ini, jangan jadi korban iklan deh,Ma!''kata gue menghela nafas

''Bentar Mama ambil koyoknya dulu,''lanjut Mama segera mengambikanku selembar Koyok di kotak obat dekat lemari TV

''Udah sehat belum ?''Tanya Kakak gue sambil melipatkan kedua tangan pada dadanya

"Kalau sehat mah ga akan pakai Koyok Kak, gimana sih?!"jawab gue sinis dengan wajah muram

"Biar hemat bensin ya harus gitulah Sasuke,"balas Kakak gue

"Itu mah bukan aksi penghematan bensin tapi bikin orang sakit,Kak!"sindir gue sambil megang punggung gue yang mulai sakit lagi

"Ini Nak, jangan lupa habis ini belajar,"suruh Mama sambil memasangkan Koyok tersebut pada punggung gue

Usai pakai Koyok tadi, sekarang badan gue rada mendingan buat belajar buat TO besok. Tak lupa gue menghidupkan TV kamar supaya pas belajar gue bisa sambil nonton tayangan favorit, kamar gue yang asalnya sunyi banget jadi rame gara-gara suara TV agak keras dari Channel Konoha Xinwen, gue belajar TO dengan santai sambil nonton sampai jam sepuluh malam. Habis Belajar, gue berharap TO besok gampang pas ngerjain apalagi pas pelajaran Matematikanya.

To Be Continue

Kisame : Kamana atuh pembalap F1 teh? (Nyengir ala Yaoming)

Yahiko : Gaya wae eta Itachi

Zetsu Putih : Abah Jawaranya serem bangetlah

Author Cindy : Itu Baru deskripsi awalnya aja coy, sekarang ane kangen sama entu guru

Izuna : Ayo Shista, follow akun kita di Instagram dan Line gratis voucher belanja RP.250.000,00! (Teriak paki Toa)

Shisui : Udah aku bilang, jangan pakai panggilan Shista!

Tenten : Shista-shista sekalian, maaf bila ada kata atau nama yang salah. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, kesempurnaan hanya milik sang pencipta dan Andra and the bekbon, sekian dan terima kasih

Shisui : Jangan panggil aku pakai nama Shista! Arrggh (Histeris)


	3. Chapter 3

Menuju UN Chapter III By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Naruto

Jenis : Humor,Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss,Dll

Summary : Sasuke Uchiha adalah murid kelas 9 SMPN 1 Konoha. Walaupun dia termasuk pintar di sekolahnya, dia turut setres dikarenakan UN yang kali ini akan membuatnya setres 7 keliling yang disebabkan banyak penyitaan barang tanpa ada kesalahan apapun darinya. Banyak hal yang dialaminya tak bisa dia lupakan. OOC Is Always! Daripada kita banyak ching-chong mari kita lihat ceritanya!

Rate : K mungkin

Warning : Dimohon bagi anda untuk tidak makan saat membaca fic ini terutama di warteg(?)

Senyuman anda akan membuat anda awet muda XD

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, but the story is mine

Chapter III : Sehat atau Sakit?

Tepat hari Selasa waktu diadakannya TO pertama untuk persiapan UN, gue jalan dengan santainya masuk ke kelas. Tapi masih mending daripada Lee pakai kacamata itu masuk ke kelas sambil nebarin bunga yang ternyata ngambil dari taman sekolah, terlihat omelan guru Biologi berkoar-koar ampe Duta Lingkungan pun bingung mau ngadepin dengan cara apa. Haduuh pagi-pagi udah disuguhin yang beginian apalagi nanti pas TO, bener-bener dah gue masuk sekolah faforit ternon mainstream seantero Konoha.

"Oi sini kamu! Seenaknya aja ngambil tanaman sekolah! Udah tau sekolah kita tuh sekolah Adiwiyata!"Seru Guru Biologi marah sambil megang sekop

"Tenang Bu, nanti kita bakal tanam lagi kok,"kata ketua Duta Lingkungan menetralkan suasana

"Sabar Bu, tarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu dikeluarkan,"kata anggota Psikiater PMR

Gue cuma cengo seketika saat melihat kejadian ini secara langsung. Gimana mau ga cengo? Yang satu marahnya kagak kekontrol, yang satunya lagi menenangkan orang malah kayak senam ibu-ibu hamil, dan siapa itu yang nyetel lagu Yoga dari speaker ruang piket tanpa izin.

Sembari menghapalkan rumus-rumus Kimia buat TO, sudah waktunya bel berbunyi. Tapi kok malah punya firasat aneh lagi yah? Ngerjain latihan soal ajalah biar bisa bersangka baik lagi. Bentar, suhu ruangan kelas tiba-tiba jadi dingin sampai ada es batu disekitar barisan pertama.

"Duh kok jadi dingin gini ya Sas?"tanya Toneri menggigil

"Iya nih, udah tau aku punya asma kalau situasinya begini,"keluh gue mulai sesak nafas, duh bisa berabe dah gue kalau entu penyakit kambuh

"Ayo sista, dijual Es berisikan rumus Matematika dijamin plong dah pas ngerjain!"seru seorang murid yang jualannya paling non mainstream di Sekolah alias Haku

"Wah ngajual ieu dapet diskon teu?"tanya temen sebangkunya sesama pedagang ga lain adalah Tamaki

"Sok aku bere diskon lamun kamu traktir nasi Kuning Ibu Kantin,"ujar Haku tersenyum

"Ku, kalau kamu mau jualan ginian jangan pakai es kaca juga kan? Kasian yang lagi sakit,"omel Ketua kelas alias Karui

Ternyata eh ternyata Haku ngejual rumus Matematika pake Es. Kagak salah tuh? Bukannya kalau kertas dimasukin ke air kan luntur tintanya. Bentar hawa ruangan kelas gue kok jadi tambah dingin begini? Gile halaman kelas jadi dingin seketika?! Wah ini mah kagak salah lagi pengawasnya itu...

"Pengawas TO kali ini adalah Bapak! Kalau ada yang nyontek bapak usir kalian dari kelas!"seru Abah Jawara sudah ada di depan kelas gue seketika

"Salah nebak gue rupanya,"batin gue nyengir ala Yaoming

"Hey kamu yang nyengir-nyengir daritadi!"seru Abah menunjuk-nunjuk gue, duuh kelar dah.

"I-iya pak"jawab gue rada merinding

"Bukan kamu, tapi di belakang kamu!" Abah nunjuk-nunjuk Kiba sampai semua murid di barisan gue merinding

"Assalamualaikum"ucap seorang guru membuka knop pintu kelas

"Aya naon?!"

"Ya ampun meuni judes pisan, jawab salam teh 'Wa'alaikum salam' lain jawab kitu,"celoteh guru muda ubanan geleng-geleng

"Eh iya Walaikumsalam Tobirama," Abah malah berubah drastis seketika yang dia sapa itu ternyata Pak Tobirama. Ga heran Pak Tobirama jadi guru favorit di sekolah, orang dia yang paling berani menjinakkan keganasan Abah Madara.

Nah Reader sekalian, guru yang baru datang ini adalah adik bungsu Pak Kepala Sekolah Hashirama tapi paling ubanan juga disekolah. Nama lengkapnya ialah Tobirama Senju, merupakan Guru IPA yang paling identik soal air. Kenapa? Soalnya dia dulunya kuliah jurusan Hidrologi bahkan Dosen juga di situ, paling ga suka sekolah banjir, dan paling serem kalau Air kamar toilet sekolah kotor pasti komplen yang nomor pertama.

Mempunyai mata agak coklat, rambut putih potongan pendek, ditambah dengan baju dinas warna coklat menambah karismanya sebagai seorang guru paling keren dan gaul di sekolah. Sifatnya kebalikan dari Abah Jawara yang super galak, blak-blakan, dan suka ngusir. Kalau guru ini mah baik banget sampai paling populer di kalangan siswi satu sekolah.

"Eh Madara, anjeun kan ngawas ti kelas sebelah,"kata Pak Tobirama bingung

"Wah enya kitu?" Abah meriksa lagi identitas amplop yang dibawanya. Lalu dia menjawab,"Ga ah bener ngawasnya disini,"

"Coba anjeun balikin amplopnya,"ujar Pak Tobirama, lalu Abah membalikan amplopnya yang ternyata di situ tertera Kelas IX-9 bukan IX 6

"Eh iya, muhun pisan. Abdi bade angkat ka IX 9 heula. Assalamualaikum"kata Abah lalu pergi dari kelas

"Walaikumsalam"

"Ya ampun hampir aja diawasin sama Abah,"batin gue menghela nafas

"Nah sekarang kita mulai aja TOnya, seperti biasa ngerjainnya santai aja yah!"Pak Tobirama menebarkan senyum tipisnya

"Hai, Sensei!"seru semua murid senang

Try Out pun dimulai, pengawas membagi-bagikan LJK berserta Soal TO. Gue melihat halaman pertama Soal TO yang ga lain adalah Matematika, lalu gue perhatiin dalam beberapa menit. Lama-lama jadi pusing ngeliat angkanya sampai gue sendiri ga nyadar kalau Toneri ngasih kode minta contekan, dengan sengaja langsung pindah halaman berikutnya yaitu Pelajaran IPA. Emang salut dah Pelajaran IPA bener-bener pelajaran favorit gue dari SD apalagi bisa pakai logika kalau terdesak.

"Psst... Sas... Psst Sas.."bisik Chojuro dari barisan sebelah. Gue membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Lalu ia bertanya ,"Nomor lima puluh apa?"

"D."bisik gue padahal belum ngerjain entu nomor.

"Sas... Sas..."panggil Kiba dari belakang

"Ape sih, aku lagi fokus ngerjain Matematika nih.."bales gue pelan

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Pak Tobirama menghentikan kegiatan mundar-mandirnya itu

"Ah ga Pak, cuma kebawa pusing sama soal TOnya aja,"kata gue ngeles. Padahal emang benar kalau gue pusing tujuh keliling ngerjain Soal Matematika yang ga kagak ada jawabannya.

Sial, Nih satu soal susahnya minta ampun daripada materi pelajaran lain. Udah ngebuat kotretan satu halaman kertas HVS ukuran A4 tapi tetep aja kagak ada jawaban yang pas, sampai akhirnya gue harus menggunakan jurus keramat Siswa sekolah seperti Cap-cip-cup, Mata elang, bahkan cara nembak pun.

"Waktunya tinggal 15 menit lagi.."

"Psst.. Toneri, Psst... Toneri"panggil Haku

"Apa?"sahut Toneri

"Jawaban nomor 301 satu apa jawabanya?"

Toneri dan gue bingung saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Kamu mabok ye? Kan soalnya cuma 200,"kata Toneri nyengir

"Ngawur nih Haku,"bales gue ikutan nyengir kayak Haku

"Eh Sas, Nomor 0813************ itu berapa ya?"Amai bertanya ke gue. Ini juga satu, malah ngawur nanyanya dan nomor siapa itu? Bikin ga fokus aja.

"Yak.. Waktunya tinggal sepuluh detik lagi..."

"Psst Sas.. Buru bagi jawaban yang Matematika..."bisik Kurama dari ujung ngasih Morse ala anak Pramuka

"Kenapa lu ga minta ke Matatabi.. Dia kan kan temen sebangku lu.."bales gue

"Sembilan..."

"Udah minta aja ke aku," temen sebangku cowok berambut merah itu memperlihatkan LJKnya

"Delapan.."

"Enam.."

"Tiga..."

"Satu.."

"LJK sama soal harap dikumpulakn ke pengawas!"perintah Pak Tobirama

"Pak ga fair tuh, masa ngitung waktunya diloncat-loncat?!"protes Toneri

"Bapak mau cepet-cepet ke Kantin, Ton. Nanti ga kebagian Nasi Kuning Ibu Kantin buat Bapak sarapan." Pak Tobirama megang perutnya yang sedang keroncongan. Lalu buru-buru pergi ke kantin.

Bel pulang berbunyi, Murid kelas sembilan pulang segera bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Akhirnya bisa terbebas dari soal bejibun tadi, gue juga merasa beruntung diawasin sama guru favorit bukan sama guru killer macam Abah Madara. Jadi, gue ga tegang pas ngerjain Soal TOnya.

"Aduuh.."

"Kenapa Sas?" Toneri nanya dengan wajah heran.

"Ga kok, cuma dadaku agak sesak aja.." Gue menjawab agak terengah-engah

"Wah kayaknya Asma kamu kambuh.. Ayo kita ke Dokter Kaguya,"ajak Toneri. What gue ga salah denger?

"Ga apa-apa kok, aku mah strong jadi ga perlu ke Dokter.."

"Ga apa-apa gimana? Kalau lunya malah sekarat begini!"

Flashback...

Jadi gini ceritanya gue sama Niisan pas kecil sering banget lari-larian keliling komplek ampe Magrib, saking seringnya kami berdua kadang kena angin Gunbai Abah Madara kalau ngacauin suasana sore indahnya itu. Nah suatu sore ketika kami bermain layang-layang bersama anak yang lain, Kak Deidara lagi ngambek sama Kakaknya si pecinta Boneka Anabele sambil mengguyur tanaman di halaman rumahnya. Kebetulan pas waktu itu lewat dan kami juga belum kenal walaupun satu SMP sama Niisan.

"Niisan, kayaknya kita ga dikejer sama Abah Gunbai deh,"kata gue ngos-ngosan sampai ga bisa nafas

"Iya, padahal kita ga ngapa-ngapain malah digunbai. Kan kebangetan,"keluh Niisan

"Sasori Niisan ga tau malu! Masa udah mau lulus SMP masih main boneka,un!"gerutu dari seorang cewek seumuran Niisan sedang menyiram tanamannya

"Aduuh Dek, kan Hobi Kakak Postif buat jadi Pemain Marionette Internasional," terlihat sang Kakak berambut merah menenangkan adiknya

"Marionette? Marionette kataMu!"

Tangan cewek itu siap-siap mengayunkan ember siraman kepada kakaknya. Tiba-tiba hawa disekitar gue jadi dingin sesaat..

"Jangan Dek.. Kakak udah mandi lima kali di hari ini dek"kata sang Kakak siap-siap menghidari siraman rohani dari sang Adik. Lalu Cewek itu berteriak sambil melemparkan ember yang berisi air itu kepada kakaknya,"Rasain siraman rohani dari Adikmu ini!"

"Isyaflah wahai Sasori Niisan!"

"Jangan!"

"Eh?"

Bukannya siraman itu terkena pada Niisan si cewek eh yang kena malah Niisan yang berjalan di depanku, alhasil Niisan basah kuyup akibat siraman rohani dari cewek berambut pirang itu. Tak lama kemudian, si cewek langsung keluar dari rumah sambil membawa handuk untuk menolong Niisan yang sepertinya cuma bingung akibat skandal "Siraman Rohani" ini.

"Go-gomen, aku salah menyiram orang. Seharusnya si pecinta boneka barbie itu yang kena,"kata cewek berambut pirang itu mengelap badan Niisan

"Apakah siraman rohani ini adalah benang merah?"gumam Niisan ngawur saat melihat pesona akan cantiknya cewek pirang yang membantunya.

"Eh apa?" si cewek malah bingung dan ga bisa translate kata-kata ababil Niisan. Lalu dia berkata lagi,"Kamu ga apa-apa kan? Mendingan kalian berdua masuk dulu deh"

Kami berdua pun disuruh masuk ke rumah berukuran besar dengan model rumah jepang klasik abad 19. Sambil menunggu Teh yang dibuat cewek tersebut, Niisan mengelap tubuhnya dengan handuk yang diberi cewek berambut pirang.

"Ini tehnya. Udah agak mendingan?"

"Ya lumayanlah.. Nama kamu Deidara Akasuna kan?"

"Iya, kayaknya muka kamu ga asing deh.."

"Kita pernah segugus pas MOS bulan kemarin."

"Oo Itachi si KM terkalem toh, ngomong-ngomong tanda tangan kamu paling ternonmainsream diantara teman-teman gugus lho!"

"Pasti tanda tangan Niisan yang panjang banget!"tebak gue

"Iya yang itu, keren banget kalau orang yang dapat buat koleksi!"

"Dek, udah Magrib. Suruh mereka pulang sana!"perintah kakaknya

"Harusnya Sasori Niisan yang nganter mereka pulang. Soalnya bukan dia yang seharusnya kena siraman rohaniku"cibir Kak Deidara

"Iya-iya.. Daripada Nenek marah."

"Boleh minta obat semprot ga?" tiba-tiba dada Niisan terasa sesak

"Aduh ga ada, yaudah kita anter ke Dokter aja yah!"

"Tapi Dek, kan-" omongan kakaknya terpotong. Lalu Kak Deidara menjawab dengan senyum menakutkan, "Kan ini semua salah Niisan, jadi harus Niisan yang bayar. Itung-itung nolongin orang sakitlah."

Dengan perasaan tersedu-sedu akibat uangnya hangus demi menolong orang, Sasori Niisan mengantar Niisan kepada seorang dokter umum yang bernama . Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Dari namanya aja gue pikir dokternya pasti kayak bidadari kayangan yang baik hati untuk menyelamatkan Niisan, pokoknya gue penasaran banget dengan wajah Dokter Kaguya ini.

"Ah iya, selamat malam..." kata gadis berambut abu panjang tersenyum lembut mengenakan Yukata bermotif bunga-bunga. Ini pasti dokternya.

"Selamat malam bu Dokter," Kak Deidara membungkuk sambil memberi salam

"Begini Mbak.. Adik ini sakit asma,"jelas Sasori

"Sepertinya kalian salah paham, saya anak laki-laki Dokter Kaguya,"sangkalnya agak shok mendengar sebutan kata 'Mbak' padanya. Wah gue ketipu deh, padahal dia cantik banget.

"O saya pikir Dokter Kaguya. Rupanya kamu Momo,"gumam Kak Deidara

"Jangan ketipu sama penampilan, Dei-chan,"tukasnya dibarengi tawa kecil.

"Mana Dokter Kaguyanya?"

"Bentar, aku panggil dulu."

"Mama!"panggilnya

"Iya, ada Momoshiki?"

"Ada pasien yang dateng!"

"Suruh masuk aja!"

"Ayo mari silakan masuk," kata Kakak yang bernama Momoshiki itu menyuruh kami masuk ke ruangan dokter

Sebenarnya gue penasaran banget muka Dokter Kaguya itu gimana rupanya. Nama Kaguya kan diambil dari Dongeng Puteri Kaguya, seorang puteri tinggal di sebuah kerajaan di bulan yang katanya cantik banget menurut cerita Emak. Rambutnya yang panjang, bulu matanya lentik, wajahnya semanis coklat ketburi (Oi jangan bawa-bawa merek), Bibirnya semerah buah delima, ah pokoknya Ibu guru idaman dah.

"Sakit apa?" tanya seorang tante-tante agak judes. Ternyata tebakan gue meleset lagi, padahal maunya yang sesuai ekspetasi.

"Begini bu, adik ini daritadi dadanya ngerasa sesak.."jelas Kak Sasori

"Udah sakit berapa hari?"

"Barusan banget, kebetulan di rumah ga ada obat semprot,un."

"Sudah kalian pulang sana, aku cuma nerima pasien yang sakitnya sekitar tiga hari,"katanya judes.

"Yaelah dok, Emak aja rajin berobat ke sini yang sakitnya cuma sedetik Dokter ladenin. Tapi adik ini.."

"GA ADA TAPI-TAPIAN!"seru Tante Dokter menggebrak meja kerjanya sampai penyakit Asma Niisan makin bengek.

Flashback OFF

Itulah alasan gue kenapa ga mau berobat ke Dokter Tante-tante, yang ada bukannya sembuh tapi Asma gue makin parah kayak Niisan waktu itu. Jikapun udah bener-bener terdesak, gue pasti milih Dokter deket rumah gue yang ramah, rajin menabung, dan rame. Daripada musti ke Dokter Tante girang mentang-mentang biaya berobatnya lebih murah di antara dokter yang lain.

"Sas, ayo ke Dokter Kaguya!"

"Ga ah Ton. Kamu masih inget soal cerita Tante Dokter sama Niisanku, kan?"

"Yaelah Sas, tapi kalau udah kedesak begini mah mau ga mau mesti ke dia."

"Janganlah, aku takut tambah bengek bukannya tambah sembuh."

"Udahlah ayo kita ke Dokter Kaguya!"

Toneri menyeret badan gue sampai berjalan terngesot-ngesot gara-gara tali sepatu warrior yang gue pakai lepas. Asli dalam lumpuk hati gue yang paling dalam banget ga ada kata buat berobat ke Tante Dokter apalagi nganterin orang buat ke sana, mending gue berobat sama Momoshiki biarpun cowok tapi manis. Eh bentar kok kesannya jadi maho banget ya?

"Ada dokternya?"

"Ada, ada perlu apa dek?" Pembantu itu bertanya.

"Penyakit Asma teman saya kambuh, bisa dipanggil ga? Kalau bisa ga pake lama,"pinta Toneri

"Inget Ton, kita bukan lagi mesen nasi goreng,"bisik gue nyengir sambil nyenggol bahu Toneri

"Bentar ya, Bibi panggil dulu,"

Lima menit kemudian di Ruang Dokter...

"Jangan ada-jangan ada,"doa gue sambil duduk di kursi depan meja kerja Tante Dokter bersama Toneri.

"Maaf ya udah nunggu lama!"suara berat tapi lembut itu kayaknya bukan Tante Dokter deh. Ternyata dokter itu adalah seorang pria bernama Hamura Ootsutsuki, seorang pria berparah ramah.

"Lho kok dokternya Kak Hamura, kemana Tante?"tanya Toneri agak kaget

"Tante lagi ada urusan di rumah sakit buat Operasi, terus aku yang bakal nerus praktek umum di Klinik ini. O ya tumben mau kesini?"

"Ada yang sakit kak, ini teman aku." Toneri tersenyum tipis

"Sakit apa,Dek?"tanyanya ramah sampai gue ngerasa kalau gue ga perlu berobat lagi.

"Begini, tadi pas pulang sekolah tiba-tiba dada saya agak terasa sesak belum lagi belakangan ini sering berkeringat dingin."

"O pasti Asma kamu kambuh, ini obat semprotnya.." Dokter Hamura menyemprotkan obat semprot Asmanya ke mulut gue sekali.

"Udah agak mendingan?"

"Umm, kayak udah deh Kak. Berapa semuanya kak?" aku bertanya sambil mengeluarkan sejumlah uang jajan simpenan tapi ditahan

"Udah ga usah, lagian obat semprot itu juga punya Kakak secara pribadi Kok. Mendingan uang jajan simpenan Adek buat kegiatan sekolah aja,"ujarnya tersenyum tipis

"Tapi kak..."

"Udah gapapa, yang penting Adek udah sembuh,"timpalnya

"Wah seperti biasa Kak Hamura emang baik banget daripada Tante!"puji Toneri

"Ton, kayaknya kamu harus pulang deh sekarang. Bukannya kamu ada Les di deket rumah?"

"Oh iya, makasih banget ya kak!"seru Toneri

Akhirnya gue pulang dengan perasaan tenang plus senang. Gimana ga senang, kalau seandainya kita diperiksa sama Dokter yang baik hati juga dermawan lagi. Belum diperiksa aja udah bikin pasiennya sembuh apalagi kalau diperiksa, ini baru namanya dokter.

"Saudara kamu baik banget,Ton. Belum diperiksa aja udah buat pasien sehat lagi!"

"Ah biasa Kak Hamura mah emang gitu orangnya. Aku setuju sama pendapat kamu soalnya kalau diperiksa dia emang nyaman gitu,"

"Ngomong-ngomong dia juga punya penyakit Asma?"selidik gue

"Iya, penyakit turunan Nenekku jadi ya begitu."

"Kalau begitu, boleh dong digratisin kalau aku berobat kesana lagi?" gue terkekeh sesaat

"GratisanMu, enak aja kalau gratis. Tapi, kalau kasih diskon ya bolehlah"

To be Continue...


End file.
